


My Baby

by ITstandsfandom



Series: Batfam chaos [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITstandsfandom/pseuds/ITstandsfandom
Summary: The life of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne and his family.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Wally West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Batfamily Members & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Selina Kyle, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Iris West & Wally West, Selina Kyle & Alfred Pennyworth, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batfam chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927195
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. The birth of a Bat-son

The sound of screaming was heard throughout the hospital a baby was born, Selina Kyle the mother, sweat dripping off her brown skin holding a bundle in her hands, husband Bruce Wayne next to her looking down at his son with a smile on his face. An elderly man stands at the foot of the hospital bed, Alfred the man her son will grow to know as his grandfather with a slight smile on his face. The baby slowly opens his eyes, bright blue orbs stare right back at his parents and all they can think is this is the beginning of an amazing life together. As the nurse tells them, they can leave. They exited the hospital as 1st time parents.  
A baby’s cry is heard through the manor. A lady in a black nightgown makes her way down the hall to her son's room. “Oh baby, what wrong mommy's here shh” Selena says as she rocks her son in her arms. He falls asleep in his mother's arms. She looks around the room. They decorated it with his name on the wall Richard John Grayson-Wayne, This was their son and they would help him every step of the way.


	2. Another one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who we’re meeting today! I’ll give you a hint he’s a little fast for a 2 year old

A red haired 2 year old was running around the house when all of a sudden a sneeze came out, then another one and another. His mother Barry Allen runs over to see what's wrong with her son only to see green watery eyes. She calls her job to let them know she's not coming in today or tomorrow she calls the doctor to schedule an appointment . Turning around Barry now sees her husband Hall in a Coast City air force uniform coming through the door. ”Wally looks sick ‘that's because he is, ‘did you se-’ ‘I already set an appointment, oh and did you let Bruce know that we won’t be coming for their first meet up” she didn't even give Hall the chance to answer before she told him they were going to cancel.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Wally was taken to the doctor he got diagnosed with the flu and was put on bed rest for 20 days being 2 and at a higher risk just to make sure. Not even 3 days passed before he was completely over his fever, Hall was staying home watching Wally. When he finally realized Wally wasn’t sick anymore and was acting like a normal 2 year old again he called Barry realizing “Our kid is a speedster !’ ‘What Hall say that again’ ‘Wally’s a speedster just like his mom’ ‘we’ll talk about this when I get home” Barry said then hanging up before Hall could say anything.

I guess he was expecting a fast kid now.


	3. Another one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Meet a sassy Queen

Roy was over at Oliver's house for the weekend cause Diana had wanted to see her, waiting on the steps for her dad(cause Hal takes forever to get from point A to point B). Finally he pulls up “ready to go pumpkin” Hal asks Roy, “took you long enough”, she says with an attitude , he wonders when she developed it being only 5 years old. "Your brother has been waiting for you" Hal says trying to start a conversation with his daughter "he's always waiting for me doesn't he have friends", Hal shakes his head wondering if he should ask how she knew all these words when she was only 5 but settled on "he's only 2 he cant even write his name Roy" "if he can speak he's old enough" "you know what I give up!" "finally she says under her breath" Hal has half a mind to reach back there but he thinks 'shell grow out of it'

Arriving at their house soon, Hal helps her out the car "okay, I'm going to need you to get dressed your, gonna meet some pretty important people tonight"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you like it.


End file.
